1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing device and a digital photographing device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing device and a digital photographing device using the same that can improve a user's convenience in a playback mode for displaying an image on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional digital photographing device, an image file obtained in a photographing operation in a photographing mode is stored in a storage medium, and the image file stored in the storage medium can be loaded and displayed on a display unit in a playback mode. Additionally, the image file obtained in the photographing operation can be displayed in the photographing mode.
When a playback mode is started, the conventional digital photographing device is set to display on the display unit the lastly taken and stored image file. That is, when a user desired image file stored in the storage medium is displayed on the display unit in a playback mode and the playback mode is terminated and then restarted, the lastly taken and stored image file is automatically displayed on the display unit. Therefore, in order to display the desired image file that is displayed on the display unit before the playback mode is terminated, a user must perform a search operation until the desired image is displayed on the display unit. Particularly, when the playback mode is erroneously terminated by incorrect manipulation of a user while the user desired image is being displayed on the display unit, such a problem causes significant user inconvenience.